Hey Mama! (EP)
|alt cover= Hey_Mama_Chen_ver.jpg|Chen Hey_Mama_Baekhyun_ver.jpg|Baekhyun Hey_Mama_Xiumin_ver.jpg|Xiumin |artist = EXO-CBX |type = ep |released = October 31, 2016 |recorded start = 2016 (SM Studios, Seoul, South Korea) |recorded end = |genre = EDM, R&B, K-pop |length = 17:07 |label = S.M. Entertainment |producer = Lee Soo-man |single 1 = Hey Mama! |single 1 link = Hey Mama! (song) |single 1 released = October 31, 2016 |previous = |previous link = |next = Girls |next link = Girls}} 'Hey Mama!' is the debut extended play by EXO-CBX, the first official sub-unit of the South Korean boy group EXO. It was released on October 31, 2016 by S.M. Entertainment under distribution by KT Music. The EP features five tracks in total with a variety of genres.(Vyrl) SMTOWN_EN : #EXO-CBX’s 1st mini album ‘#HeyMama!’ includes 5 tracks with a variety(Vyrl) SMTOWN_EN : #EXO-CBX ‘#HeyMama!’ 2016.10.31 0AM(KST) #CHEN #BAEKHYUN #XIUMIN #EX Background and release On October 24, 2016, S.M. Entertainment announced that Chen, Baekhyun and Xiumin would debut as EXO's first official sub-unit EXO-CBX with an extended play titled ''Hey Mama!.(Vyrl) SMTOWN_EN : #EXO's first unit #EXO-CBX 1st mini album 'Hey Mama!' drops Oct 31, 0A On October 25, a teaser for the music video of the title track "Hey Mama!" was revealed. On October 27, a highlight medley, featuring previews of the album's tracks, premiered on Apple Music's Beats 1. The album and the title track's music video were released on October 31. Album introduction Birth of Super Blockbuster Unit to Conquer Pop World This Fall! First Sub-unit of EXO, EXO-CBX, to Release First Mini Album, ‘Hey Mama!’ on October 31! EXO-CBX, the first sub-unit of EXO, the world’s hottest group, finally makes its debut. EXO-CBX, comprised of CHEN, BAEKHYUN, and XIUMIN, is releasing their first mini album, ‘Hey Mama!’ on October 31. The album is packed with five songs of various genres, which will give a tour to experience special musical sensibility of EXO-CBX. Especially, for CHEN, BAEKHYUN, and XIUMIN have been winning fervent responses from the global fans by giving off their charms and showing their talents in various fields including films, dramas, and variety shows while promoting as EXO, and are going to present completely new style of songs and performances through the unit debut, EXO-CBX is expected to sweep the pop music industry this fall. EXO-CBX is the first sub-unit of EXO, which has acquired unparalleled achievements such as setting the triple million seller record by selling over a million copies of the first, second, and third albums, respectively and winning the grand prizes at the year-end pop music awards for three consecutive years since their debut in 2012. The combination of the three members has been already revealed in July through a bridge video at EXO’s third concert, ‘EXO PLANET #3 – The EXO’rDIUM –‘, in Seoul prior to the unit’s official debut. EXO-CBX has already been teamed up for ‘For You’, the OST of SBS Monday-Tuesday drama ‘Moon Lovers – Scarlet Heart Ryeo’. Since it has topped various digital music charts and won favorable responses, expectations are getting bigger towards EXO-CBX’s future promotion. Cheerful and Exciting Title Track Turning Ordinary Day into Special One, ‘Hey Mama!’ Title song, ‘Hey Mama!’ is an exciting song of the combination of 1970’s funk, disco, and pop genres with funky rhythm and modern sound reflecting the latest trend. ‘Mama’ is a slang that refers to an ‘attractive woman’ in British-American culture and the lyrics attract the ears with the message to have fun and turn ordinary today, into a special day. ‘The One‘ is a two-step garage song with outstanding synthesizer, bass, and brass sounds and the delightful narration of members doubles the fun of listening. It has been the center of attention after its short preview during the solo concert in July. ‘Rhythm After Summer’ is an electronic dance song with funky groove, and the romantic lyrics delicately express the love towards the lover who is always staying beside him regardless of the change of seasons. ‘Juliet’ is a medium tempo R&B ballad track that combines both classical and trendy musical elements. The lyrics describe the lover as ‘Juliet’, the female lead of Shakespeare’s famous play, ‘Romeo and Juliet’, is quite interesting. ‘Cherish’ is a retro pop with the lyrics that interestingly express the fluttering feeling of a man in love and some cherishable moments he wishes to keep. EXO-CBX will be fully promoting with ‘Hey Mama!’, the title song of its first mini album. Singles The main track is titled "Hey Mama!" ("Mama" referring to an attractive woman) and talks about enjoying parties to make it a special day. The song reached the top of six South Korean real-time music charts shortly after its release, with the other songs following behind.(팝업차트)"역시 엑소" 첸백시 'Hey Mama!' 6개 차트 올킬 It also reached number one on the iTunes charts in 7 countries, including South Korea, Peru, Singapore, Thailand, the Philippines, Hong Kong and Brunei, as well as number two in Taiwan and Indonesia. "Hey Mama!" was choreographed by Kyle Hanagami, who had previously choreographed for Girls' Generation, After School, Red Velvet, and Black Pink. Its music video garnered 2 million views on YouTube within 9 hours after being released. On November 7, 2016, S.M Entertainment released the music video for the promotional single "The One" in their official YouTube account. Promotions A promotional event for Hey Mama! was held at 8PM (KST) on October 31 on a special stage located at the east side of Samseong-dong COEX in Seoul. The event was live streamed on EXO's V App channel.(Vyrl) SMTOWN_EN : #EXO-CBX to hold ‘EXO-CBX HOT #DEBUT STAGE’ Oct 31, 8PM (KST) at a spe EXO-CBX made their debut performance on M! Countdown on November 3, later on KBS's Music Bank and MBC's Show! Music Core. Critical reception Hey Mama! debuted atop the Billboard World Albums Chart and the South Korean Gaon weekly album chart.Billboard World Albums - Week of November 19, 2016Gaon Album Chart - Week 45, 2016 Commercial performance The album sold 276,000 copies in 2016.엑소, 올해 누적 음반판매량 213만장 돌파..'역대급 기록'Hey Mama! became the highest selling album by a sub-unit in 2016 in Gaon Chart with 275,191 copies and in Hanteo with 202,281 copies sold. Videos HOT DEBUT EXO'S FIRST UNIT Track listing References Category:Albums